Castle On A Cloud- Finn's Baby Sister
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: Cosette Hudson was adopted as a baby. Her and Finn had at great sibling relationship and her and Kurt have a great sibling relationship. When Kurt ends up being the one to help her through grieving he helps her the only way he knows how, by singing.
1. Chapter 1

_Kurt's POV-_

"Seeing him come into the hallway wearing this," I say while grabbing Finn's letterman jacket,"It was like Superman had arrived." I put it on, it still smells like him. "God his arms were long." I say slightly laughing.

"Mommy," I look to the doorway and see six year old Cosette,"I want Finn." She whispers starting to cry.

Cosette is Finn's adopted baby sister, his mom adopted her at the age of two. It was Finn and I's freshman year. She's the cutest little girl with the biggest heart. Finn loved her to death and so do I. Cosette was born in to a musical obsessed family. She loves Broadway shows and New York.

She was always with Finn, and she loved it. When his mom and my dad started to date I would find myself babysitting her. We would watch broadway shows and force Finn to sing with us.

"Come here Cosette," I say holding my arms out. I runs over and hugs my neck, I pick her up and hug her tightly. I stand up and carry her back to her room.

"Kurt, why did Finnie have to go?" Cosette didn't really understand that Finn had died, she just thought that he went somewhere far away and wouldn't come back.

"I'm not sure Cosie. I wish I did know, but I don't." I say stroking down her long brown hair. She cries into my shoulder as I rub her back. "I love you so much Cosie." I whisper.

"I love you too." She whispers sniffing. "Can we watch Phantom?" She ask.

"Sure Cosie, we can watch Phantom." I say I take her to my room and put Phantom in the DVD player. I sit her down on my bed and take Finn's jacket off. I wrap it around her and she smiles softly.

"Can I go to New York with you?" She asked softly.

"Well, you'd have to ask mom and dad, but I would be happy to bring you to New York."

"Can I go to glee club with you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure Cosie, now you should go to sleep." I say kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight." She says laying down on my bed.

"Goodnight." I say turning off the light. How do you help a six year old grieve, it seems like the hardest thing in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cosie," I say shaking her slightly,"Cosie wake up." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hey Cosie, you're sure you wanna go to Glee Club today?" She nodded without saying a word. Cosie had gone to Glee Club rehersals before but this week was different.

"Alright, well go change and then we'll leave." I say.

"Kurtie, can I wear Finnie's jacket?" She ask clutching onto it.

"Yeah, you can wear Finn's jacket." I say pushing hair from her face. She smiles and walks out. I change and walk out into the kitchen.

"Kurt said I could wear it!" Cosette yelled starting to cry. I saw mom there, tears in her eyes, staring at Cosette in the letterman jacket.

"Fine." She said, she walked out and I heard muffled sobs coming from her bedroom.

I pick Cosie up and stroke her hair,"Calm down Cosie, Mommy's just really upset because she misses Finn." Cosette nods softly and lays her head on my shoulder. I carry her out and walk to school with her head on my shoulder.

I stop when I see the dumpster coved with notes for Finn and spray paint cans. I stare at it still having Cosie head on my shoulder.

"Whats with the, uhh, Bansky loser parade?" Puck ask as he walked up to me. I set Cosie down and she hugged my leg.

"You're exhausting," I say before sighing,"You seriously don't recognize this dumpster?" I ask.

Flashbacks of Puck and the football jocks throwing me in the dumpster flashed through my mind.

"Oh Yeah." Puck says.

"Soon as Finn goined the Glee Club, being a loser, an outcast, and a misfit, it... it all became ok." I say. I pick Cosie up and start to walk away but Puck stops me.

"Hey, give me that jacket. Seriously, I'll pay you for it." He says. I feel Cosie start to squeeze me lightly, practically telling me she would never give the jacket away. "I'm sure you two have a room full of memories, I've got nothing to remember him by."

"Well you can't have this." I say before I kiss Cosie's head lightly.

"That jacket is reserved for people who earned it! I'm not gonna let you bedazzle it with glitter and turn it into some project runway shawl!" Puck yells as I start to walk away again. I turn around and face him as Cosette burries her face in my shoulder.

"So what are you gonna do, beat me up and take it from her?" I ask looking at Cosie who is now crying in my shoulder. "Throw me in a dumpster? You can't have it." I say before walking away.

"You ok Cosie?" I ask quietly.

"I want Finn." She mumbles into my shoulder.

"We all want Finn baby, so badly." I reply.

 **Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
